OMG!
by Orange Tabster
Summary: Jun and Izzy?  But that... What is going on.


Disclaimer: The characters of whom you will read about here are not mine. They belong to big name people who were ingenious in creating them.

The six Digidestands flew through the portal that was contained within a computer landing upon a group of older children who were waiting anxiously.

"We did it!" shouted a little blonde boy. "The last of the dark spires is gone." The boy was jumped and hugged by an older boy who looked a lot like an older version of him, just not as geeky.

Two of the girls there hugged and cried, and the boys clapped each other on the back. A call down the hall brought and end to the celebrating.

"Damn that sounded like Jun," said the older blonde.

"Davis?" inquired a young woman with red hair as she stepped in.

"What do you want?" snapped a boy with spiky dark brown hair.

"Well," started Jun. "I over heard T. K. saying something about Dark Spires, and wanted to know if you and Izzy were ok?" Everyone in the room started. Jun for the longest time had stalked openly the older blonde, now all of a sudden she was worried about the red head?

"Um yea Jun we're both fine. Just destroying some final things before our attempt to clearing out Ignorance." Stated the red head that was Izzy.

"REALLY?! WOW! Izzy I'm so happy for you!" screamed Jun as she jumped on Izzy and her little brother Davis.

The brunet boy wriggled out of his sister's death grip and turned to the older blonde. "I was under the impression she liked you Matt?" he asked.

"That's what I thought," said the older blonde stepping form behind another burnet, this one with a huge Afro.

"Ew, why would I like that jerk?" squealed Jun from across the room.

Everyone looked at Jun. She was in the girl's uniform for once, and had very long slender legs. Her face had a thing layer of foundation on it with some light shadow on her eyes. She was folded in Izzy's arms and had her toned arms around his neck. For once Matt wasn't her center of attention, and he didn't like it. The froed boy, Tai by name, was for the first time jealous of Matt, and now Izzy; Jun looked good. Noticing that all the boys were starring at her, Jun started laughing, Izzy following suit.

"Ok well when you boys stop drooling." A lavender haired beauty quipped up whacking the younger blond and a boy with purple hair in the head.

"OW!" screeched the blonde.

"Offe" grunted the later boy. "What was that for Yolei?"

Yolei giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "You and T. K. needed to wake up Ken you were drooling all over your selves."

"Matt and Tai to match," growled a red headed girl as she slapped the two older boys.

"Ow!"  
"Sora!"

"Davis really we must get you new friends." Jun giggled at the look on the faces of the four boys who had just been woken from their stupor.

"Well at least Cody isn't into girls yet," growled Davis. All his friends had just been undressing his sister with their eyes and he wasn't happy.

Quite happy with the effect her presence had just inflicted Jun walked out of the room and back down the hall.

"When did you and Jun…?" Matt faltered, completely a lost for words.

Izzy laughed again and told his friends to meet him at his house the next day. They all filed out of the computer room and away from the school, each as confused as the next on why Jun had chosen Izzy over Matt. Izzy wasn't as good looking as Matt, though considerably nicer. Izzy, however, would not answer questions, and went off on his own way home. Alone.

Later that night Yolei called Ken to discuss this new development.

"But what did he mean by 'destroying some final things before our attempt to clearing out Ignorance'?" Ken asked referring to Izzy's earlier statement to Jun.

" I don't know; I'm more worried about you, T.K., Matt, and Tai. You guys could dehydrate the way you were drooling." To any other person she would have sounded teasing, to Ken though, she sounded hurt, almost jealous.

"Yolei are you ok? Do you want me to come over so we can talk face to face ?"

"No I'm fine. Look Ken you know as well as any body that I would love to chat all night, but I have this major test tomorrow." Yolei was hiding and she knew he could tell, but she didn't care, so long as Ken left her alone.

"I… ok Yolei, call me if you need any thing."

"Don't I always?"

No, thought Ken, because if you did, you wouldn't act like you do these days.

While they were talking, Davis was at his house thinking about his sister and Izzy. She had liked Matt that morning and then all of a sudden that afternoon she was all over Izzy. What had Izzy done? What had Matt done? Davis knew his sister was annoying, but if anyone hurt her, there was going to be hell to pay. Why was Jun all of a sudden dating Izzy? Why? Why? Why?

It was too much he had to find out, and now. That was when the phone chose to ring. Davis answered it only to find Jun already talking to someone.

"Do you think that they will mind?" that was Jun, but who was she talking to.

"I should be the one worried, not you Des. It's okay everything is going to be all right. I mean what's the worse that could happen they say that they don't want to see us together any more? Come on you know my friends better than that." So it was Izzy, but what were they talking about? Why wouldn't the Digidestand want Jun and Izzy together? Why was Davis asking so many questions? Why was that a question? Oiy his head hurt.

The next morning Sora woke up early the sun pouring through her open windows upon her like liquid gold. Aye Apollo, why must you torture me? She walked over and closed her curtains. Today was her meeting with Izzy and Jun. What should she wear. During school you could usually find her in her school uniform, but today was Saturday, a day she usually went to visit her father. She just put on her normal weekend clothes; a black lacey tank top with a pair of black denim jeans. She put a black jacket over it. To not go over to far she wore no makeup. She wasn't out to scare her friends, just be comfortable. Than she looked in her closet at the only thing that wasn't black, or formal wear; a bright red shirt and a simple pair of blue shorts, with white sandals it would preppy enough so as not to scare her friends.


End file.
